darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Enchanted lyre
Not to be confused with the Holy Cithara. An enchanted lyre is crafted by a player during the Fremennik Trials quest. The lyre is needed in the quest to perform in the longhall to get Olaf the Bard's vote to become a Fremennik. The lyre can be made by using a hatchet to cut a branch from the swaying tree east of Rellekka, and then using a knife on the branch to obtain an unstrung lyre, then attaching spun golden fleece. This part needs 25 fletching and cannot be completed with the assist system. The optional method, for players who do not meet the requirements, is to kill Lanzig, Borrokar or Freidir in their huts in the south-eastern area of the village. WARNING: Killing Borrokar, Lanzig and/or Freidir will take an extremely long time to acquire the lyre. After completing the Fremennik Trials quest, a lyre can be enchanted by offering certain raw fish to the Fossegrimen's altar south-west of Rellekka. The lyre then becomes an Enchanted lyre, and is bound with a number of charges that teleport the player to near the dock of Rellekka. The teleport location may be changed after completion of Fremennik tasks by Speaking to Olaf the Bard: Upon completion of the quest Love Story, a player may wish to change their teleport location permanently to Waterbirth Island, Jatizso or Neitiznot, as players who have completed the quest can chip Teleport to house tablets to teleport them to the Rellekka POH portal. It is possible to make additional lyres after completing the Fremennik Trials quest. Additional golden fleece can be obtained by purchasing it from Lalli for the price of 1000 coins each. Spin the golden fleece into golden string by using it on a spinning wheel. There is a spinning wheel conveniently located in Rellekka, to the southwest of the market. Cut some branches from the swaying tree, use a knife on the branches to make them into a lyre and string them with the golden string. It is a good idea to make several lyres and enchant them, then keep the others in the bank as backups in case one is lost or to recharge any unenchanted lyres. Teleport charges The lyre can be enchanted by offering certain raw fish to the Fossegrimen's altar south-west of Rellekka. It should be noted that it is impossible to add charges to an already charged lyre, so players are advised to keep several lyres in their bank to reduce trips to Fossegrimen. There are three types of fish that the player may offer, a raw shark, a raw manta ray, and a raw sea turtle. However, if players equip a ring of charos (a), they can convince the spirit that a raw bass is really a small shark, and she will recharge the lyre. Completion the Fremennik Province Tasks allows the player to either recharge the lyre remotely (receiving one less charge than normal) or receive two more charges than normal when recharging in person at Fossegrimen's altar. Note: you do not have to be wearing the boots, only use the free teleport by selecting the boots' operate-function. Furthermore, by operating the Fremennik sea boots 2 or better, players can teleport with their lyre without using up a charge (the lyre does not need to be charged since it will use none). Both the boots and the lyre are needed in the inventory to do this. This can only be done once per day. The cells in last three columns show the number of Lyre teleports per offering on top, and the relative cost per charge in the bottom of the cell. * Only possible if wearing a ring of charos (a). Assuming that raw bass, the cheapest option by far, is used, it would cost / 2}} coins per charge if charged normally, }} if charging remotely, and / 4}} if charging in person with sea boots. An activated ring of Charos is required. Dropping monsters Trivia *When the lyre first came into Runescape, if you teleported near the West Ardougne doors, you would lose connection from the server. *If you have reached a skill to level 99 and you play the lyre during the Fremennik Trials you sing about it. If you have completed Dragon Slayer your character may sing about that. *When unenchanted and you try and play the lyre, your character states "I wouldn't know how to start playing this!". However, when you play the enchanted lyre, your character seems to know how to play. This may be because the lyre is enchanted and can be played by anyone. *Raw great white shark, introduced in the player-owned aquarium update, cannot be used to recharge the enchanted lyre. See also *The Fremennik Trials nl:Enchanted lyre fi:Enchanted lyre Category:Teleportation Items